S19
XYZ redirects here. For the Japanese anime arc, see XY series. For the Japanese opening theme, see XY&Z (song). Pokémon the Series: XYZ is the nineteenth season of the dubbed version of the Pokémon anime. It is the third and final season of Pokémon the Series: XY. It follows as he concludes his , venturing in the Kalos region with — , , and . It is preceded by Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest, and is succeeded by Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon, the first season of the dub of the , which is based on the Generation VII . It premiered on on February 20, 2016 with the dub premiere of From A to Z!, and concluded on January 28, 2017 with The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. It originally aired in the United States as part of the 2016-2017 Cartoon Network Saturday morning line-up. Blurb Follow Ash, Pikachu, and their friends as they explore the deepest mysteries of the Kalos region! Team Flare has plans for the Legendary Pokémon Zygarde and the secret it holds. Alain’s ongoing search for the source of Mega Evolution intersects with our heroes’ adventures. And true to Gym Leader Olympia’s prediction, Ash and his Frogadier will work together to reach surprising new heights! Journey into uncharted territory with this exciting season of Pokémon animation! Important events * and find a , which nicknames Squishy. (XY094) * Ash and his friends encounter Team Flare for the first time. (XY094) * Ash's transforms into Ash-Greninja for the first time. (XY100) * , Jessie, and Nini enter the Rookie Class and Jessie wins, earning her first . (XY101) * Ash and his friends meet Alain for the first time. (XY106) * Z2 is captured by Team Flare with the help of Alain. (XY107) * Serena meets Palermo for the first time. (XY109) * Serena defeats and Jessie in the semi-finals and moves on to the finals of the Showcase Master Class. (XY113) * Aria defeats Serena in the final round and keeps the title of . (XY113) * Ash and Greninja perfect the Ash-Greninja form. (XY121) * Ash and his friends discover that the Kalos League will be held in Lumiose City. (XY121) * Ash, , , Sawyer, and Alain all enter the Lumiose Conference. (XY125) * The Lumiose Conference takes place, beginning with 64 competitors. (XY125 - XY131) ** Alain and Ash defeat Trevor and Titus, respectively, and advance to the second round. (XY125) ** Ash and Sawyer defeat Astrid and Tierno in the quarter-finals, respectively, advancing to the semi-finals. (XY126) ** Alain and Ash defeat Remo and Sawyer in the semi-finals, respectively, advancing to the finals. (XY127, XY128) ** Ash and his friends meet Mairin for the first time. (XY129) ** Ash and his friends learn about Bond Phenomenon from Professor Sycamore. (XY129) ** Team Flare continue their plans for Z2 by secretly infiltrating the Lumiose Gym. (XY129) ** Ash and Alain have a Full Battle against each other and Alain wins, making him the winner of the Lumiose Conference. (XY129 - XY131) * Team Flare places Z2 under their control, forcing it to transform into its Zygarde 50% Forme and attacks Lumiose City. (XY131) * destroys the machine that is controlling Z2, releasing Z2 from Team Flare's control, apparently thwarting Lysandre's evil scheme. (XY134) * The Giant Rock destroys Lysandre Labs and heads towards the Anistar City , threatening to cause an explosion that would destroy the . (XY135) * Clemont and Bonnie discover that Blaziken Mask is Meyer. (XY136) * Squishy and Z2 combine into and destroy the Giant Rock, with Lysandre disappearing in the process, leaving his fate unknown and resulting in Team Flare's defeat. (XY136) * Chespie wakes up from its coma. (XY136) * Squishy leaves with Z2. (XY136) * Professor Sycamore gives medals to Ash, his friends, Alain, Mairin, and their Pokémon for their heroic efforts against Team Flare. (XY137) * Serena declines Palermo's earlier offer, and decides to head to Hoenn to compete in Pokémon Contests. (XY138) * Ash Greninja so that it can detect and destroy the reappearing roots with Squishy and Z2. (XY139) * The group parts ways, with Serena heading to Hoenn, Ash returning home to Pallet Town, and Clemont and Bonnie remaining in the Kalos region. (XY140) Party changes Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Ash's → (XY100) * Serena's → (XY105) * Ash's → (XY110) Releases The following Pokémon are released: * Ash's Goodra (XY139) * Ash's Greninja (XY139) Other * Clemont's Heliolisk (left at Lumiose Gym, XY137) Returns The following Pokémon return to their Trainer: * Ash's Goodra (XY126) * Clemont's Heliolisk (XY132) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Wulfric, after one failed attempt. (XY122) Showcases Serena wins s in the following locations: * Fleurrh City (XY109) Jessie wins s in the following locations: * Couriway Town (XY101) Home video releases North American DVD releases Australian DVD releases Trivia * The tentative title of this season was "Pokémon XY&Z".The next Pokémon animation series, Pokémon XY&Z, airs this fall in Japan. - Pokémon Official Press Site * This is the only season to include a side story episode as part of the season. * The first two episodes of this season were streamed on the Danish, Dutch, Finnish, Norwegian, Brazilian Portuguese, and Swedish Pokémon TV service on May 12, 2016, which marks the first time a season has premiered online in , , , , , and , respectively, instead of on TV. * This is the first season to be available in its entirety at one time on the English Pokémon TV.Watch Pokémon TV | Watch Pokémon Episodes Online (archived February 25, 2017) * This is also the last season to air on Cartoon Network in . In other languages |nl= |fil=Pokémon XYZ |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= Pokémon the Series: XYZ |es_eu= |sv= |tr= |cs= }} External links * Pokémon the Series: XYZ page at Pokémon.com References 19 *19 de:Staffel 19 es:Decimonovena temporada fr:Saison 19 it:Pokémon: Serie XYZ